Diver
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: "...Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto meraih tubuh Sasuke yang masih bebas melayang diudara. Namun itu sangat sulit bagi Naruto karena Ia tak dapat menjangkau tubuh Sasuke dengan mudah. Hingga akhirnya, mereka berdua tercebur ke Samudera Pasifik yang sangat dingin itu..." Yey, NaruSasu again. DLDR. RnR. Doozooooo...


**Diver**

**By: Akira Veronica Lianis (アキラ****)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: General & Drama**

**Pair: Naruto U. & Sasuke U.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: "…Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto meraih tubuh Sasuke yang masih bebas melayang diudara. Namun itu sangat sulit bagi Naruto karena Ia tak dapat menjangkau tubuh Sasuke dengan mudah. Hingga akhirnya, mereka berdua tercebur ke Samudera Pasifik yang sangat dingin itu…"**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Aneh, Yaoi, NaruSasu, Alur kecepetan, OOC, AU, dan sudah pernah di publish di Facebook**

**A/N: Hati-hati kalau baca, karena saya publish ini hanya untuk kesenangan saya semata. Tidak ada maksud bagi saya untuk melecehkan character milik MK. Dan maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan. Oke. Silahkan baca.**

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

* * *

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Batin dan fisiknya kini terasa sangat sakit merasakan perlakuan keji dari seorang pemuda. Saat ini dirinya di ikat di ranjang milik pemuda itu, kedua tangannya di rentangkan dan di borgol. Kakinya juga di rentangkan dan di ikat rapat-rapat agar dirinya di pastikan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mulut dan matanya di biarkan terbuka karena orang yang mengikatnya itu sudah yakin bahwa Sasuke tak dapat berbuat apa-apa hanya dengan melihat dan mulut yang sudah tak pernah berucap itu. Bekas luka dihati Sasuke membuat bekas luka di tubuhnya semakin terasa sangat menyakitkan. Di benaknya hanya ada ingatan-ingatan tentang asal luka dihati dan tubuhnya. Ingin sekali Sasuke melupakan semua yang terjadi, tapi tak bisa karena bayang-bayang peristiwa tragis yang dialaminya terus terekam berulang-ulang dalam benaknya. Peristiwa dimana keluarga yang amat disayanginya di bantai tepat di depan matanya. Peristiwa dimana Ia harus menahan sakitnya di setubuhi seorang pemuda psycho yang tergila-gila padanya. Darah, jeritan, dan tangis senantiasa menghantui hari-harinya. Terutama bila malam telah tiba, sosok pemuda yang terus menyakitinya itu akan datang dengan nafas memburu sambil menghampiri tubuhnya yang tergeletak lemah diranjang. Setiap malam sejak peristiwa pembantaian keluarganya, pemuda itu selalu datang padanya lalu menggagahinya layaknya hubungan intim suami-istri. Dan setiap kali pemuda itu melakukannya, Sasuke menikmatinya. Ya. Sangat menikmatinya. Sasuke menjadi sangat membenci dirinya saat permainan itu di mainkan. Pemuda itu selalu bertindak lembut di dalam permainan cinta yang diciptakannya itu. Terus menuntunnya menuju kenikmatan surga dunia yang tak pernah di rasakan Sasuke sebelumnya. Bibirnya, sentuhannya, bahkan kejantanannya terus membuatnya tak bisa mengelak akan nikmatnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena menyukai permainan ini. Ia tahu ada kesan paksaan dan pemerkosaan didalamnya. Tapi rasa nikmat ini membuat Sasuke harus mengakuinya. Dan meski begitu, pada akhirnya Ia juga harus merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika permainan cinta itu akan berakhir.

"Sasuke…" sapa seseorang dari arah pintu kamar yang ditempati Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke tak menoleh ke sumber suara itu berasal, matanya terus condong kearah lampu yang menerangi ruangan ini dengan harapan lampu itu bisa membutakan matanya sehingga Ia tak perlu melihat dirinya telanjang bulat bersama pemuda itu.

"Aku mau bertanya sekali lagi Sasuke…" kata pemuda itu sembari mendekat ke ranjang.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya pemuda itu sambil duduk ditepi ranjang.

Sasuke masih terdiam, sejak peristiwa pembantaian keluarganya Ia tak pernah berucap sepatah kata-pun kecuali erangan dan desahan atas perbuatan keji yang di lakukan pemuda itu.

"Didunia ini kau sudah tak memiliki apa-apa. Keluargamu sudah kubunuh, teman-temanmu sudah kusingkirkan, dan orang-orang yang setia padamu juga terbunuh oleh tanganku. Apa kau mau terus hidup seperti itu? Ayolah… Menikah denganku… Aku janji akan terus membuatmu bahagia." tutur pemuda itu.

Sesak. Nyeri sekali hatinya mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa mempercayai kata-kata pemuda itu sedangkan pemuda itu sendiri seorang penjahat yang dengan kejam menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Ayolah… Cukup anggukkan kepalamu maka semuanya akan beres." paksa pemuda itu sambil mengelus pipinya.

Sasuke bergidik saat tangan pemuda itu dengan lembut mengelus pipinya. Sesaat Ia teringat dengan tangan yang setiap malam menggerayangi tubuhnya tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Sudah cukup lama tangan itu menjajah tubuhnya dan Sasuke ingin terlepas dari tangan itu. Sejenak Sasuke berfikir setelah agak lama Ia tak pernah berfikir. Apabila dirinya menganggukkan kepala, berarti Ia mau menikah dengan pemuda itu. Dan jika dia menikah dengan pemuda itu maka peluang kabur untuk dirinya sangatlah besar karena nantinya dia juga akan pura-pura menjadi baik agar pemuda itu tak curiga padanya. Dan tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menguatkan dirinya untuk menatap pemuda itu lalu menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Benarkah?" tanya pemuda itu memastikan.

Sasuke mengangguk kembali, dengan air mata yang menetes. Pemuda itu senang bukan main lalu mengusap air mata Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur terjatuh itu.

"Kau pintar Sasuke. Dengan begini kau tak perlu kuikat seperti ini lagi." kata pemuda itu sambil melepas borgol dan pengikat lain yang mengikat Sasuke.

"Baiklah… Kita akan menikah di Hawaii besok sesuai dengan rencanaku sebelumnya, kuharap kau tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak Sasuke." kata pemuda itu.

"Sekarang… Kau tidurlah dengan tenang agar perjalanan menyeberangi samudera Pasifik besok menjadi lancar." kata pemuda itu sambil mengecup dahi Sasuke dengan agak lama.

Kemudian pemuda itu lenyap dari pandangan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sedang memikirkan beberapa cara untuknya kabur nanti.

* * *

Kini helicopter pribadi milik pemuda itu sudah siap dihalaman rumahnya. Dan Sasuke juga sudah siap untuk berangkat bersama pemuda itu ke Hawaii.

"Naruto-sama… Kami semua sudah mempersiapkannya. Silahkan anda masuk ke dalam Helikopter." lapor salah seorang anak buah Naruto.

"Baiklah… Ayo Sasuke." ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangannya.

Mereka berdua-pun dengan cepat masuk ke dalam helicopter dan duduk sambil mengenakan headphone untuk meredam kebisingan baling-baling helicopter itu. Dan disitulah untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mulai berbicara kembali meski suaranya tak begitu jelas di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke." ucap Naruto mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kita ke Hawaii butuh waktu berapa jam?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengacuhkan ucapan Naruto.

"Cuma 45 menit. Memang kenapa?."

"Tidak kenapa-napa."

"Kau sudah makan tadi kan?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

"Ya."

"Baguslah. Kau juga sudah siap kan?"

"Ya."

"Bagus."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Hanya kebisingan baling-baling helicopter yang menemani sisa perjalanan mereka ke Hawaii. 15 menit setelah keberangkatan mereka, akhirnya merekapun mulai melewati luasnya Samudera Pasifik yang biru sebiru mata Naruto. Dan disaat itulah tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto, Sasuke melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu mempersiapkan dirinya untuk terjun ke Samudera itu. Kemudian setelah Sasuke benar-benar siap, Ia pun melompat dari helikopeter tanpa aba-aba. Naruto yang melihat itu menjadi marah dan langsung saja melompat dari helicopter untuk menangkap kembali Sasuke yang telah terjun terlebih dahulu dari dirinya. Sasuke melayang-layang bebas diudara dengan bahagianya, karena Ia yakin dirinya akan terbebas jika melakukan hal ini. Sedangkan Naruto marah, kecewa, dan cemas melihat tindakan bodoh dari pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto meraih tubuh Sasuke yang masih bebas melayang diudara. Namun itu sangat sulit bagi Naruto karena Ia tak dapat menjangkau tubuh Sasuke dengan mudah. Hingga akhirnya, mereka berdua tercebur ke Samudera Pasifik yang sangat dingin itu.

"Burphhh… Bodoh…" ucap Naruto sembari menyelam dengan sangat cepat ke arah Sasuke yang terus tenggelam ke dasar Samudera yang luas dan dalam itu.

Untungnya Naruto adalah seorang penyelam yang handal, jadi dalam hitungan detik saja Ia sudah dapat menangkap kembali tubuh Sasuke yang selama ini membuatnya puas. Naruto segera membawa Sasuke ke permukaan air lautan itu dan menggendong Sasuke yang masih tersadar di punggungnya lalu membawanya ke tepi. Tapi Naruto tak melihat tepi sedikitpun karena yang Ia tahu tadi helikopternya melintasi separuh Samudera yang sangat luas ini. Tapi dengan rasa semangat yang tinggi Naruto-pun nekat membawa Sasuke ke tepi meskipun jaraknya ratusan kilometer.

"Apa kau bodoh Sasuke?! Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini?!" umpat Naruto dengan kaki dan tangan yang terus bergerak untuk berenang.

Sasuke yang berada dipunggung Naruto hanya terdiam dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"Sasuke! Jawab pertanyaanku tadi!" bentak Naruto yang membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku… hanya ingin melepaskan rasa sakit yang kualami selama bersamamu…" jawab Sasuke dengan lirih.

"Aku tahu kau kesakitan! Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu menikah agar kau tak terus-terusan tersakiti seperti ini. Aku juga benci dengan diriku sendiri karena telah menyakitimu. Tapi aku melakukannya demi cintaku yang tulus kepadamu Sasuke. Kau harusnya tahu hal itu." kata Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan! Menikah denganmu hanya akan menambah penderitaanku. Cintamu itu bohong, penuh dengan korban. Aku tidak suka dengan caramu yang keji itu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Maafkan aku! aku akan menebus dosa-dosaku padamu. Aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi aku juga tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang baik. Maka dari itu aku selalu mengharapkanmu jadi pendamping hidupku."

"Aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya tidak terima dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku! Harusnya kau tahu kalau aku juga pernah menyukaimu!"

Naruto tertegun, Ia tak pernah menyangka jika Sasuke menyukainya.

"K-kau menyukaiku?"

"Ya! Sejak dulu! Sejak kau belum menjadi pewaris tunggal keluarga Namikaze. Aku dulu satu sekolah denganmu kan? Dan aku dulu yang sering sekali memasukkan kotak bekal makan siang di lokermu. Tapi kau itu bodoh, pemikiranmu lamban. Makanya kau jadi kriminal seperti ini." Ungkap Sasuke dengan suara yang lantang.

Naruto mengingat masa lalunya, Ia sekarang tahu siapa orang misterius yang selalu memberinya makan siang di lokernya. Dan sudah terlambat bagi Naruto untuk menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Sasuke. Karena Ia yakin, hati Sasuke sudah sangat hancur mengingat dirinya sudah membantai keluarganya tepat didepan mata Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku… Aku salah… Aku… Pantas kau bunuh..." sesal Naruto kemudian.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu Naruto… Hanya saja…" Sasuke memutus kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Hanya saja… Aku tidak bisa melupakan semua peristiwa yang kualami waktu itu." lirih Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, balaskan dendam keluargamu dengan membunuhku. Dengan begitu kau akan lega dan senang."

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin melakukan itu. Karena… Aku akan menjadi seorang kriminal yang sama denganmu."

"Lalu, kau mau melakukan apa lagi kalau tidak membunuhku?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau menikah denganku. Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu dan membantumu melupakan peristiwa itu." tawar Naruto.

"Akan kupikirkan terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah. Akan kutunggu."

"Tapi… Sampai kapan kita disini Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sampai kita nanti berhasil menepi. Lagipula ini kan juga salahmu."

"Menepi?! Jaraknya kan jauh."

"Aku tidak peduli. Asal kau selamat. Aku akan lebih bahagia. Dan kau juga jangan khawatir karena aku adalah Diver yang hebat."

"Diver? Penyelam? Bukannya perenang yang hebat?"

"Kurasa itu sama saja. Sudahlah. Pegang erat tubuhku dan kita akan cepat sampai di tepi. Dan pada saat itulah aku akan menciummu dan mengajakmu menikah denganku."

Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang tak pernah tampak lagi setelah peristiwa itu. Dan dalam hati Sasuke berjanji akan memberikan satu hadiah pada sang Diver ini.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bagus nggak? ^^**

**Jelek ya?**

**Ahaha. Emang jelek kok. Oke. Mind to review. Ga review juga gapapa. Ga masalah.**

**Bagi yang udah baca, pasti tahu ada sedikit perubahan dalam fic ini. yahh… dulu banyak typo-nya. Tapi sekarang udah berkurang. Walau ga yakin udah ga ada typo-nya**


End file.
